The present invention relates in general to an electronic device having a portable power supply, such as a battery or the like, being controlled by a remote controller, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of checking the power supply status thereof by using the remote controller.
Generally, because all the control functions for an electronic device are commonly attached to its main body, people pursue convenience by using a remote controller to remotely control the device. All functions of a remote-controlled device are controlled by a remote controller within a certain distance. When a remote controlled electronic device is portable, it generally uses a portable power supply, so the power supply status of the device needs to be confirmed by the remote controller. However, conventional devices have been unable to confirm the state of the power supply, i.e., a battery, via a remote controller. Therefore, when a user uses an electronic device whose power supply is discharged, because the user is at a distance from the electronic device, he cannot confirm the current status of the power supply.